Sistema de Matrimonio
El matrimonio es una nueva característica añadida en el parche 3.1 parte I. En este sistema, los jugadores pueden casarse con otros jugadores y aumentar sus estadísticas aún más. Propuesta Con el fin de casarse, los jugadores necesitan primero el proponer a otro jugador un compromiso. Para esta propuesta, los jugadores deben ser mínimo nivel 36 o mas y tener un anillo de compromiso, que cuesta 599 Balens en la Mystery Shop Los jugadores pueden proponer a cualquier otro jugador nivel 36 o mas, quién estén en linea (sin limitación de género), pero es sólo posible casarse con alguien si el jugador acepta la propuesta. Una vez que el jugador ha aceptado la propuesta, el anillo de compromiso se auto-equipar para ambos jugadores y tienen que celebrar una boda dentro de los primeros 20 días, de lo contrario el compromiso terminara. En cualquier momento durante este período, la pareja puede romper el compromiso hablando con Andrew the Ecclesiastic en la Cloud City y pagar algunos Balens, destruyendo el anillo de compromiso. Si el otro jugador rechaza la propuesta, el anillo de compromiso será devuelto al jugador que propuso el compromiso. Una vez comprometidos, un mensaje de felicitación se emitirá a través del servidor. Después de eso, los jugadores que participan deben encontrar Andrew the Ecclesiastic en Cloud city y reservar una ceremonia de boda. Matrimonio Hay 3 diferentes tipos de matrimonios: Mil Años de Amor, Noble boda y boda Común. Por cualquiera de ellos uno de los jugadores comprometidos tienen que pagar Balens, y cada tipo ofrecen diferentes beneficios. El pretendiente sera el que seleccionará el tipo de boda, breve después de la confirmación de ambos jugadores. Un área especial de la boda se creará. Una vez que ambos jugadores han entrado en la nueva área, unas invitaciones de la boda se transmitirán a través del servidor. La ceremonia de la boda termina una vez que se han intercambiado los votos y anillos, y la 2 horas de duración de la boda terminen. Durante la Boda Después de la ceremonia de votos, los jugadores invitados pueden hablar con un NPC Anfitrión y enviar 200.000, 300.000 o 500.000 de oro (esto dependiendo de lo que ellos elijan), Balens a los recién casados o comprar fuegos artificiales de la boda por 100.000 de oro para celebrar la boda. Además, la pareja y los invitados puede solicitar la torta y champán. al hacer esto recibirán un buff de 40 de Resistencia de la Champagne y 40 Defensa de la torta (sólo se puede obtener una vez en la boda, tiene una duración de 3 horas). The couple may also receive a flower bouquet from the host (one for each). Use the bouquet to be showered with flowers. Collecting these flowers can give a random amount of Bound Balens (so far 3, 6 or 15) or Shadow Crystal. Additionally, the couple can request candies from the host (once for each). Candies refresh once every 5 minutes, 6 times max and, by collecting them, either VIP Token or Soul Crystal can be obtained. Los jugadores que optan por celebrar una boda de Mil Años de Amor puede viajar a través de Cloud City en un Carruaje de boda después de intercambiar los anillos. Sin embargo, una vez que el tiempo de la boda ha terminado el carro ya no estará disponible, así que asegúrese de pasear por toda la ciudad antes de que termine la boda. Una vez que termina la boda, se envía la cantidad total de oro y balens obsequiados a la pareja (50% para cada uno) mediante el uso de los regalos de boda, Divorcio La pareja puede pagar en cualquier momento Balens para solicitar el divorcio hablando con Andrew The Ecclesiastic en Cloud City. Las Habilidades de matrimonio, buff y la satisfacción se restablecerán hasta cero después del proceso. Al casarse de nuevo, los jugadores tendrán que volver a cultivar sus habilidades y la satisfacción con su nueva pareja. Los Anillos serán desactivados en caso de un divorcio. El casarse de nuevo se volverán a activar los atributos del anillo de acuerdo al tipo de la ceremonia de la boda. Wedding Ring Once married, the Engagement Ring turns into a Diamond Wedding Ring. This ring has a different look and provide different benefits according to its level. To upgrade this ring, the couple needs a certain amount of Eternal Hearts, that gives EXP to the ring, but it only upgrades to the next level if the couple has a certain amount of satisfaction, obtained by energizing the Tree of Love and doing 10 special daily quests provided by Andrew the Ecclesiastic in Cloud City. Each Eternal Heart contributes 10 Blessings. For those who wish to spend balens, 25 balens provides 10 Blessings, while 1250 balens provides 500 Blessing. When dealing with Satisfaction, you can continue to gain satisfaction after one hits the minimum amount to start upgrading the ring. In doing so one can gain higher levels of the Together Forever buff with lower level rings. Árbol del Amor Además de anillo de boda, la pareja recibe un árbol de matrimonio en su granja, situada donde estaban las 3 ranuras de granjas extras cerradas. Este árbol tarda 5 horas para crecer, se puede cosechar dos veces al día y puede ser activado por cualquiera parte de la pareja, al hacerlo da 50 puntos de entrenamiento, pero después de eso, la cantidad de puntos aumentan a medida que la pareja gasta recursos, como Insignias, Crypt Tokens, Refinement Crystals y Soul Crystals, para alimentarlo. De acuerdo con los puntos de entrenamientos obtenidos durante el crecimiento, la pareja recibe una cantidad diferente de cofres y Rose Hazels (aumentan satisfacción). Como cualquier cultivo en la granja, el Árbol de amor necesita de un deshierbe y exterminación de plagas, de lo contrario los puntos de entrenamiento se reducirá, lo que reduce los beneficios de la cosecha.